Les accidents de potion c'est pas si mauvais !
by Tarteletteauchoco
Summary: Harry se retrouve, après un problème de potion, avec des oreilles et une queux de chat. Mais pas que, car quand il proche d'un certain serpentard. Son cœur bat plus vite et il ne peux s'empêcher de vouloir lui sauter dessus. Mais c'est quoi cette odeur de lavande ? Et Pourquoi Malfoy me fait de l'effet  ?


**Pov Harry :**

Je fais un magnifique rêve, je suis dans un champs de blé, un enfant de 5 ans et à côté de moi, et me sourit. Quand d'un coup j'entends un voix, m'appelant :

- Harry !

Je me tourne et vois quelqu'un au bord du bois longeant le champs, un homme habillé d'un pantalon en toile noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc, il s'avance et la l'enfant se leva et courut en criant :

- Père !

Alors l'homme qui avait le visage caché par l'ombre des arbres se baissa pour réceptionner l'enfant. Et la je vis …

Je me réveil sur le sol du dortoir avec Ron qui me m'appelle en criant mon nom pour me réveiller. Quand il vit que mes yeux étaient ouverts, il me dit avec une voix nerveuse :

- On potion dans vingt minutes ! Dépêche toi !

Le temps que je comprennes, mon ami ce précipite vers la salle de bain avec ses vêtements. Je me lève pour me précipiter vers mon armoire pour prendre mon uniforme, pour partir vers la salle de bain, où je m'habille et me prépare avec Ron. Nous passons avec précipitation vers la grande salle, où nous prenons un rapide petit-déjeuner. Sans savoir pourquoi, mon regard se dirige vers la table des Serpentards à la recherche d'une tête blonde. Hermione et Ron me sortirent de ma recherche visuel, en me tirant vers le cour de potion. Après avoir traversé des dizaines de couloirs nous arrivons devant la porte (de l'enfer...) du cour de potion.

Hermione, toque à la porte, nous attendons que le professeur Snape nous ouvre. La poignée de la porte se tourne, je retiens ma respiration. Et quand la porte s'ouvre, le professeur se trouve en face de nous, droit avec son habituel regard dédaigneux.

- Tiens donc... comme c'est prévisible, Potter, Weasley, . Vous arrivez encore en retard.

Il renifle avec moquerie et s'écarte pour nous laisser passer. Je m'installes à côté de Neville, alors que Hermione et Ron s'installent devant nous. Le professeur, nous explique quelle potion nous allions devoir réaliser, ainsi que les ingrédients nécessaires. Neville et moi, nous nous regardons ne connaissant même pas la moitié de ceux-ci. Je suis Hermione, pour qu'elle m'aide pour ceux que je ne connaissais pas. Quand j'ai tous les ingrédients, je me dirige vers la paillasse pour les déposé. Neville s'occupe de faire bouillir l'eau dans le chaudron. Quand je tourne mon regard vers les autre table, pendant que Neville finit de lire la recette que j'ai déjà lu. Je rencontre le regard glaciale d'un certain serpentard. D'un coup je sens une légère odeur de fumée, et entend le professeur crier :

- Êtes vous stupide Londubat ou êtes vous …

Mais avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, le chaudron explose et je me retrouve expulser contre un mur, et avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, je vois une tête blonde, et entends une voix hurler :

- Potter !

~Plusieurs heures après~

Je sens quelqu'un qui me caresse les cheveux, des voix parlent :

- Aller Harry. Réveils-toi.

- Mec, on s'inquiète. Dépeche-toi. Neville est dans le même état que toi.

- Ce Londubat est dangereux ! Il ne pose plus un pieds dans mon cour !

Je décide d'ouvrir les yeux au moment où la voix criarde de mon (détestable) professeur se fait entendre et agresse les oreilles (comme à son habitude) de tout le monde.

A peine j'ouvre mes yeux que la lumière m'aveugle, je les referme par automatisme. Sous les encouragement de mes amis, je réessaye de les ouvrir. Pour cette fois ne pas avoir besoin de les refermer. La vision qui s'offre a moi et différentes de celle que j'ai habituellement. Il y a les même personnes, c'est le même endroit. Mais je remarque plus de choses, des détails qui me saute aux yeux. Tiens... je ne savais pas que Hermione a une cicatrice à la base du cou. Je continu d'examiner les personnes autour de j'entends un bruit de draps et un gémissement, je me tourne et cherche d'où viens de bruit. D'un coup une odeur nauséabonde se fait sentir, je mets mes mains sur mon nez dans l'espoir de m'empêcher de la sentir. E t demande d'un voix faible :

- C'est quoi cette odeur ?

Je regarde mes amis, qui me fixent avec incompréhension, alors que j'attends une réponse à ma question, Madame Pomfresh, s'approche de moi et me dit d'une voix douce :

- Mr. Potter, je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez mais il y a eu un problème de potion, et vous avez était touché avec Mr. Londubat. Et il y a eu quelques...effet secondaires.

Elle se tourne vers le potiniste, comme pour rechercher de l'aide.

- L'idiot de Londubat et vous avez de nouvelles particularités... mieux vaudrais que vous regardiez par vous même, Potter.

Alors mon amie a fait apparaître un miroir juste en face de moi, avant de regarder mon reflet, je me tourne vers elle, et lui pose une question muette : « Est-ce que c'est si horrible ?». Comme si elle avait compris, elle secoue la tête négativement.

Alors je me tourne vers le miroir et quand mon regard rencontre mon reflet. Ma bouche s'ouvre d'effarement. L'image que me renvoi le miroir est stupéfiante. C'est moi, mais avec des oreilles et une queux de chat ! Je me tourne pour voir par moi même et vois une queux noir aux reflets bleu, je lèves les bras pour attraper cet appendice comme pour me prouver que c'est réel. Puis une de mes mains vient chercher mes nouvelles oreilles,elles sont douces. Je me retourne vers mon reflet pour remarque que mes yeux sont toujours verts, mais maintenant une fente les traverses.

Hermione approche sa main de ma tête et viens me la frotter comme pour me rassurer, mais ils e passe quelque chose que j'aurais voulu éviter, je me mets a ronronner :

- Je suis...un chat !

- Bravo, Potter beau sens de la déduction.

Je me tourne vers mon professeur, en lui jetant un regard glaciale. Puis je fixes l'infirmière et lui demande :

- Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Pour les cours ? Les repas ? Les entraînements ? Et pour...

- Calmez vous Mr. Potter ! Tous redeviendra comme avant, vous aurez juste...cela en plus.

Je la regarde comme si elle est folle. Moi...me balader...avec ça dans les couloirs de Poudlard ! C'est hors de questions ! Hermione pose ça main dans mon dos et le frotte comme pour me réconforter. D'un coup je me souviens que je ne suis pas le seul touché par cette malédiction.

- Et Neville ?

Le professeur grince des dents, et dis :

- Londubat fera la même chose que vous, et est réveillé.

Je cherche mon ami des yeux. Et le trouve allongé, les yeux grands ouverts, en train de jouer avec ses nouveaux attributs. En le voyant je ne peux m'empêcher de m'énerver, et de crier :

- Neville Londubat ! T'es un homme mort!

A peine je cris ça, que je me lèves pour lui sauter dessus, pour atterrir sur ses hanches et commencer a essayer de le griffer avec mes ongles, je me mets a miauler pour montrer mon mécontentement. Soudain je sens quelqu'un me tirer en arrière et me forcer a arrêter de maltraiter ce pauvre Neville. Madame Pomfresh, vérifie que mon ami n'a rien, avant de nous dire, qu'il était temps que nous rentrions dans notre dortoir, la journée a était longue et le couvre feu est passé.

Alors je me lèves, sans oublier de jeter un regard noir a Neville, avant de me diriger vers la sorti de l'infirmerie suivi par mes amis. Nous marchons dans les couloirs sans un bruit. Quand une odeur de lavande se fait sentir, je me dirige vers l'endroit d'où cette odeur vient, mes amis dans leur pensées, ne remarque pas mon changement de direction. Je traverse encore deux couloirs pour arriver dans le couloir qui longe le couloir des serpentards.

Je vois deux formes bouger, je m'approche pour mieux discerner les formes, et entends un gémissement. Je change d'endroit pour pouvoir voir les personnes à la lumière de la lune. Et là se trouve devant moi gémissant sous les assauts de Drago Malfoy, Peter Mellarck un serpentard de 5ème année. Comme si Malfoy a senti ma présence, se tourne dans ma direction et me fixe, il arrêta son activité, pour s'approcher de moi, alors que je me recule pour qu'il ne découvre pas mon identité , je me cogne contre le mur. Quand il n'est plus qu'a un mètre de moi, je me lève et cours vers mon dortoir dans l'espoir que le serpentard ne m'ait pas reconnu. J'arrive dans ma chambre et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide, dans l'espoir de faire redescendre la tension qui c'est accumulée, pendant la scène vu, il n'y a même pas dix minutes.

Après mettre remis les idées en place, je me diriges vers mon lit avec comme image un Malfoy, les lèvres rougis après un baiser endiablé, son torse blanc exposé à la lumière de la lune, et ce regard suave, luxurieux posé sur moi. Je m'endors sur cette pensée peu chaste.

~Le Matin ~

Contre toute attente aujourd'hui, je me suis levée avant les autres, je me prépare et rejoins Hermione qui doit être dans la salle commune depuis peu, car c'est l'heure a la quelle elle se lève tout les matin. Nous partons prendre le petit déjeuné sans un mot. Pour mon plus grand bonheur nous n'avons rencontré personne sur le chemin pour la grande salle, mais arrivé devant la porte, je me stoppe net, pris d'une poussé de peur face à la réaction des autres. Mon amie qui a remarqué mon malaise me prend la main et pousse la porte, pour entrer en me tirant le bras. Quand j'entre, le silence se fait et la même odeur de lavande enivrante vient me chatouiller les narines. Je tourne ma tête vers la table des serpents pour voir le regard intrigué ou ébahi des syltéreins. Mais le regard gris que je rencontres est ébloui, émerveillé et doux. C'est le regard de Drago Malfoy, sans savoir pourquoi, je continu de le fixer et lui fait un petit sourire gêné. D'abord surpris, il me rend mon sourire, ses yeux se baladent sur mon corps et tombent sur ma main enlacée avec celle de Hermione, son regard change et devient froid. Hermione me tire de ma contemplation en m'emmenant vers la table de ma maison. D'un coup le brouhaha, se fait entendre, tous les griffondors me posent des questions : Pourquoi ? Comment ? Combien de temps ?

Je ne réponds a aucune question et mange lentement, tout en me délectant du regard que je sens dans mon dos. J'entends un banc se reculer et sens l'odeur de lavande se rapprocher, je refuse de me retourner et d'un coup quelqu'un me frôle délicatement, je frissonne à ce contacte en sachant qui me frôle, j'entends un ricanement et une porte qui se ferme. Je reste bloqué sur la sensation ressentis il y a quelques minutes, seul la main de Ron sur mon épaule me sort de ma torpeur. Accompagné de Neville et Seamus, il s'assoit en face de moi et se met a manger. Je sens le regard désolé de Neville sur moi. Je me lèves pour aller me balader dans les couloirs, en espérant secrètement de tombé sur un certain blond. Et comme si on a entendu ma prière, j'entends une voix froide m'appeler :

- Potter !

Je me tourne pour faire face à un ange aux yeux gris. Son regard est aussi froid qu'un glaçon. Il s'approche de moi et lève sa main, pensant qu'il allait me gifler, je me décale, mais contre toute attente vient me caresser les oreilles, ne pouvant m'en empêcher je me mets à ronronner. Sa main bouge pour se venir se poser sur ma joue, il murmure :

- Comment c'est arrivé ?

Je le regarde pour enfin répondre a sa question :

- En cour de Potion hier.

Drago sourit et s'approche plus près de moi , jusque nos corps se touchent. Je ressens un malaise alors essaye de me recule, mais l'ange me tiens le bras, alors je dis sans réfléchir :

- Il faut que j'y aille Hermione m'attend...

Après avoir prononcé cette phrase, son regard passe de doux à glaciale, sa poigne se ressert autour de mon bras, et il se mort la lèvre :

- Et alors , elle n'est pas là! Elle peut bien attendre un peu ! Non ?!

Son regard se plante dans le mien et sans que je ne m'y attende, il me plaque contre un mur, et me dit :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre elle et toi ? Hein ?! Vous êtes ensemble ? Vous vous aimez ? Vous...

Mais avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, je l'embrasse pour le faire taire. Surpris il ne réagit pas. Après quelques secondes, il répond au baiser et l'approfondit. Alors que nous nous disputions il y a cinq minutes, me voilà acculé contre un mur, entrain d'embrasser celui qui est censé être mon ennemi. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes jambes se retrouvent autour de sa taille, et ma queux (de chat) entoure son torse, alors que personnes ne passait dans ce couloir, le serpentard m'emmène dans sa chambre de préfet, où nous passons des heures à le faire, refaire, enchaînant les moments de passions et ceux de tendresses.

~Après des heures de débauches ~

Je me réveilles, et me essaye de me lever, a peine je bouge le dos, qu'une douleur me prend les reins, je me tourne et essaye de me souvenir des derniers événements, quand je sens bouger quelque chose à côté de moi, je me retourne avec lenteur, de peur de devoir ressentir cette douleur, et là vois Drago Malfoy papillonner des yeux et s'approcher de moi pour m'embrasser, quand cette douce et chaude pression se pose sur mes lèvres, je fonds, et rentre dans le ballet infernal qu'est ce baiser. Un nouveau round commence.

~Un moi plus tard~

Cela fait un moi que ma relation avec Drago a commencé, un moi que je suis heureux, et un moi que suis a moitié chat. Personne n'est au courant pour mon amant et moi, malgré que je soupçonne Hermione d'être au courant, ou au moins d'en douter. De puis ce matin, je suis nauséeux et pris constamment de vertiges, sous la demande, ou plus tôt l'ordre de ma directrice de maison, je me dirige vers l'infirmerie, pour savoir ce que j'ai. Au moment où j'ouvre la porte, Pomfresh cour vers moi, pour me demander si je n'avais pas comme Neville des nausées ou des vertiges. Un mauvais pressentiment me dis que je n'allais pas aimer la suite. Je hoche positivement à sa question, elle souffle de lassitude et me demande de m'allonger dans le lit à côté de Neville. L'infirmière m'examine et dit que nous avons la même chose. Je lui demande d'être plus précise, elle me regarde avec au fond des yeux une lueur de tristesse mais aussi d'excitation . Au moment où elle nous annonce ce que l'on a, mon monde s'effondre, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, je suis enceint.

- Vous êtes sur ?

Pompom hoche la tête, et nous demande le nom du père. Je me tourne vers Neville pour voir sa réaction, ses mains sont posées sur son ventre et murmure des bouts de phrase :

- Enceinte...de lui...réagir...

En voyant mon camarade ne pas réagir je donne le nom de mon amant depuis un moi :

- Drago Malfoy

Ce nom ramène sur terre, mon ami qui me regarde les yeux grands comme des boules de billard. Je le fixe et l'incite à nous dire le nom de son amant à lui. Quand il comprend, il baisse la tête et murmure un nom :

- Sev...ape

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Severus Snape

Au moment où ces mots franchissent sa bouche, je bloque, le professeur graisseux, la chauve souris des cachots à mis enceint mon ami ! Je le regarde et lui demande si c'est une blague, et avec un sourire gêné, répond que non. Je le regardes abasourdi. Pompom est allé chercher des potions pour les nausées et les vertiges. Je reste plongée dans mes pensées. Comment l'annoncer a Drago, il est hors de question que j'avorte.

Après mon passage à l'infirmerie, je retourne dans ma salle commune, personne a part Hermione qui comme à son habitude lit un livre. Je l'appelle, et lui demande si je peux lui parler. Elle me répond oui, et propose d'aller se balader. Arrivé sur un terrain d'herbe, je m'assois contre un arbre, elle en fait de même. Aucun bruit ne vient briser cette atmosphère, soudain je me mets a pleurer, à évacuer tout le stresse.Mon amie me dit des mots doux, pour me rassurer, me calmer, quand cette crise de larme passe, je lui raconte tout, de ma transformation a l'annonce de ce matin. Mon récit fini, je me remets à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Hermione ne dit rien, attend que je me calme.

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

Elle me regarde avec tendresse et me demande :

- Que veux tu faire ?

Je réfléchi et me dis que je garde le bébé, mais Drago...

- Comment dire a Drago sans qu'il ne réagisse mal ?

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait que tu sois franc ?

Alors que j'allais répondre, un crissement se fait entendre, je me tourne et vois avec horreur Drago, tendus, le regard froid, les poings serrés. Hermione me dit qu'elle nous laisse. Personne ne bouge, je regarde mon amant dans les yeux, attendant sa réaction. Qui vient au bout de quelques minutes :

- Alors c'est ça que tu me cache depuis deux semaines ! Tu ne veux plus de moi !

Je le regarde avec incompréhension, mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?

- Mais pas du tout, je …

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Quand je penses que pendant tous ce temps je me disais que tu pouvais m'aimer réellement !

Autour de lui sa magie crépite, des étincelles sortent de sa baguette dans sa main, et d'un coup j'entendis :

- Expulso ! Diffindo !

A peine je touche le sol, que je sens des entailles se faire sur mon corps, le sang dans mes veines, coule, je pleures et vois Drago s'avancer vers moi, et jeter sa baguette, comme si il vient de se rendre compte de ce qu'il a fait.

- Pardon Harry ! Pardon !

Je le regarde ses yeux sont pleins de larmes, avec les dernière forces qu'il me reste avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, je lui demande :

- Comment va le bébé ? Dis moi qu'il va bien ?

Il me fixe sans comprendre, alors je prends sa main et la pose sur mon ventre.

- Tu veux dire que ...je...nous...je veux dire...

- Oui idiot !

Je ferme les yeux et la dernière chose que j'entends et :

- Je t'aime Harry.

~ Quelques années plus tard ~

Voilà cinq ans que je partage ma vie avec Drago Malfoy, père de mes trois enfants : James Lucius Potter Malfoy, Lily Narcissia Potter Malfoy et Sirius Severus Potter Malfoy. Ainsi que le future papa de Albus Remus et Rose Marie.

Neville c'est marié avec Severus, et ont un enfant, une petite fille, Laura

Hermione et Ron on six enfants, que des jumeaux : Michael, Georges, Harry, Paul, Joshua et Ophélie.

Tous le monde est heureux et personne ne pourra nous enlever notre bonheur.

- Harry !

Je me tourne et vois mon mari approcher, mon fils court dans les bras de son père, nous sommes dans un champs de blé. Après tous ce n'est pas ici que tout a commencé.


End file.
